Change the Script
by FinniganToldMeTo
Summary: Summary Inside... A Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead fic. One shot for now, not sure if it will continue, but it has a pretty definite ending as it is.


**This is… another RAGAD fic I've written. This one's a little complicated. It takes a moment when Guildenstern has decided to change things, and leaves Rosencrantz on his own for a few minutes, effectively frightening his insecure friend. This focuses on Rosencrantz's reliance on Guildenstern, and toward the end, the confusion the two will suffer due to Guildenstern's actions. Read and Review…**

**I don't own these guys, just got thinking and decided to try it.**

**Change the Script**

_Two Elizabethans, both well-dressed, on a boat. _GUILDENSTERN _and _ROSENCRNATZ. GUILDENSTERN (_hereafter _GUIL) _is fidgeting and does not stay in one spot more than a few moments. _ROSENCRANTZ (_hereafter _ROS) _stands still, clutching a letter and watching _GUIL. HAMLET _is to the side, hidden to the two, but visible by the audience._

ROS (_reviving_): We can't let them kill him. He's our friend.

GUIL: So they've told us. What can we do? The letter is crucial. We can't simply lose it.

ROS: That would put a spoke in their wheel.

GUIL: And we would be the ones punished for it.

ROS: What's the worst they could do to us?

GUIL: Well, they're going to _kill _him….

ROS _stares at _GUIL_, dropping to his knees on deck. He sets the letter down and reaches to the tie in his hair. Finding it missing, he looks up to _GUIL.

ROS: What can we do?

GUIL (_thinking a moment_): Have you a blank bit of parchment?

ROS: What for?

GUIL: Why do you have to ask?

ROS: What's your plan?

GUIL: It's just an idea….

ROS (_rummaging through his pack_): Statement.

GUIL: Not now.

ROS (_producing a piece of parchment_): What are you going to do?

GUIL _doesn't respond, but goes away, meeting with _HAMLET, _who confers silently with _GUIL. ROS _is alone and sniffs, trying to hold back tears. Sitting silent and waiting, the tears begin to fall and he looks about, trying to find some sense in the area around him, frightened and suddenly too alone._

ROS (_crying_): Where are we going? England? Is it really there, or is it a place in our imaginations? Or worse … A place in the King's mind? I've never been there myself, so it is yet to be for me…. (_Looks for _GUIL.) What are you doing? (_Wipes his eyes, waiting for a response._)

GUIL _remains silent writing on the parchment, _HAMLET _at his elbow. _HAMLET _offers silent assistance. _ROS _is left in silence._

ROS (_pulling his cloak close about his frame_): I never believed in England … nor unicorns.

GUIL _glances toward _ROS _on mention of unicorns, but does not speak._

They are both too fantastical to be real. I mean, have you ever seen England? (_Seems to wait once more for a response._) Of course you haven't. If I haven't … How long have we known each other? I can't remember….

GUIL _turns to _HAMLET, _a faint smile on his lips. He clasps the Prince's shoulder and goes back to _ROS, _holding out the parchment. _HAMLET _pockets the original letter and joins _GUIL _and_ ROS _in silence._

GUIL: We've known each other as long as I can remember, which isn't all that long. (_Hands the letter to _ROS.) What do you think of this?

ROS (_looking away in anger, tears still present_): It's a letter. Good job.

GUIL: You're bitter.

ROS: You left me.

GUIL: To save Hamlet!

ROS: I … I got lost….

GUIL: You didn't go anywhere.

ROS (_crying_): I can't … be alone. You know I'm only good in support!

GUIL _passes his altered letter to _HAMLET _and drops next to _ROS, _trying to comfort him._

GUIL: I-I won't always be here.

ROS: You always have been.

GUIL (_silent a moment, rubbing _ROS'S_ back_): There….

ROS: I don't know if I'd ever be able to-

GUIL: You can. You're just afraid.

ROS: I'm used to-

GUIL: I know. (_Sighs and leans back, on his elbows._) What's your name?

ROS: I've forgotten. What did you write?

GUIL: It just says that the Lord Prince Hamlet requests refuge from Elsinore. We'll stay in England a few days, then go back.

ROS: Why go back?

GUIL (_looking at _HAMLET): He has something he must finish, so he says.

HAMLET _nods, and turns away, watching the barrels upstage, leaving the two alone to their thoughts._

ROS: So, we'll go back, all as one?

GUIL: I won't leave you again.

ROS: Rosencrantz, to answer your question.

GUIL: What?

ROS: You asked my name. My name is Rosencrantz. And you are Guildenstern. (_Wipes the last tears from his eyes._)

GUIL: Yes, I am, aren't I?

ROS (_leans back on his elbows_): We've known each other since childhood. We were terribly young and I'd fallen into a hole somewhere….

GUIL: No, out of a tree.

ROS (_remembering_): Yes, a tree. It was snowing and cold. I'd fallen from the tree, broken my leg. I thought I might die. You came and found me.

GUIL: You were howling and moaning. I though a wolf was dying.

ROS: It was a terrible break. I was laid up for weeks.

GUIL: I set the leg and half-dragged you to town.

ROS: When it healed, you climbed the tree, to prove it could be done.

GUIL: You never climbed another tree.

ROS: I was terrified. You mocked me.

GUIL: We were children. Children can be cruel.

ROS: You changed over time. Became more protective.

GUIL: Introspective.

ROS: It got hard to approach you, but you never left my side.

GUIL: We became inseparable.

ROS: I lived with you and your family after my mother died.

GUIL: My mother took to calling you, "Son."

ROS: It felt nice, being a part of that family.

GUIL: It was a simpler time.

_Pause._

ROS: We haven't remembered this much since … before I can remember.

GUIL: It has been a long time, hasn't it?

_The _PLAYER _comes out of his barrel and toward the trio. _HAMLET _clasps the _PLAYER'S _hand in greeting. Slowly, the _TRAGEDIANS _exit their barrels._

PLAYER: You have changed it, I see.

GUIL: Changed?

ROS: What?

PLAYER: The script.

HAMLET: And in turn, your future.

PLAYER: It's a fresh day for us all, now.

GUIL (_connecting the pieces_): Do you mean, we've changed the course of our lives with that letter?

HAMLET (_pulling the letter from his pocket and handing it to _GUIL): No.

PLAYER: You've _given_ yourselves life.

HAMLET _and the _PLAYER _leave the stage, followed by the _TRAGEDIANS_, leaving _ROS _and _GUIL _alone._

GUIL: _Given_ ourselves life?

ROS: That's a relief.

GUIL: I suppose, but … What do we do now?

ROS _looks confused a moment, looks to _GUIL_, then offstage. He shakes his head and looks out front, to the audience._

ROS: I don't know….


End file.
